Forever yours
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: songFic sur Forever yours de nightwish weasleycest "Sur ton visage innerte...ton sourire me semble si fantomatique..." POV George en espérant que mon idée n'a pas était déjà prise -j'ai encore jamais lui de fic sur les Hp -


**Titre : Forever yours**  
**Auteur :** _Shippu_  
**Partie :** _OS songfic_  
**Personnages : Fred George**  
**Genre : drame, tragédie**  
**Rating (+ warnings) : k+**  
**Note : **_les personnages et l'unnivers et de JKRowling et la chanson utilisé de NightWish (Forever yours)_

_Bonne lecture ~  
_

**Fare thee well, little broken heart**_ [Adieu petit cœur brisé]  
_**Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness **_[Mes yeux sont posés sur une vie de solitude]_

Je n'aurais jamais due te laisser partir seul... C'était de la folie. J'avais des craintes, elle me rongeait de l'intérieur...hhh... Au début de cette bataille tu étais là, à mes côté. Mais nous manquions de combattant dans l'aile nord tu as due y aller, me laissant seul à me débattre pour te rejoindre. Et quand je t'ai vue, je ne voulait pas y croire...

**Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone** _[__Ce qui réside dans mon cœur s'en ira seul __] _

Tu m'as toujours semblé si désinvolte, que parfois, j'en frissonnait. Un jours, m'en pardonneras-tu jamais, j'ai douté de toi, de nous ; je me suis pensé comme les autres à tes yeux. J'avais tellement besoin de toi. Et te voilà parti, disparut... je ne ressent plus cette chaleur en moi, celle qui allumait mes lumière.. Tu t'es éloigné pour disparaître... et je..t... hhh...

**Constant longing for the perfect soul** _[Nostalgie perpétuelle de l'âme parfaite]_  
**Unwashed scenery forever gone**_ [Le décor délavé a disparu à jamais]_

Mes yeux son embué de larmes. C'est comme si la vie avait perdu ses couleur. Je repense à tout ce que l'on n'eut vécue... ensemble. Je me souvient de tes sourires, tous autant qu'ils étaient... Au dessus de ta dépouille j'espère t'entendre éclater d'un rire bruyant, si entrainant... et nous assurer que tu est là, que tu nous a bien eut... Dis-le, Fred, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi et dis-le... Crie que tu nous as bien eut ! Aller ! Crie-LE ! CRIE-LE !... hhh... Crie-le, par pitié crie le que t'es pas mort... hhh...

**Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone**_ [__Ce qui réside dans mon cœur s'en ira seul __]_

... Et... te souviens-tu de la fois où nous avions glissé nos toutes premières pastilles de gerbe dans la nourriture de Dean ? Nous voulions savoir si elles fonctionnaient et le résultat... fut... excellent... T... tout ça me paraît si loin maintenant. Si inaccessible... hhh... Comme un rêve merveilleux qui s'éteint sans prévenir, me laissant un goût infecte dans la bouche... qui me remonte des entrailles... alors... que tu ne reviendra pas...

**No love left in me **_ [Il ne reste plus d' amour en moi]  
__**No eyes to see the heaven beside me**__ [Plus d'yeux pour voir le paradis qui m'entoure]  
__**My time is yet to come**__ [Cependant, mon heure va sonner]  
_**So I'll be forever yours**_ [Et je serai alors à toi, pour l'éternité] _

Je ne t'ai pas vue tomber... J'aurais dut être avec toi... être parti à ta place... J'aurais due être rejoint par Perci ! Combattre tes opposant... Me trouver là où tu étais... non... tu serais peut-être dans mon état... Nous n'aurions pas due nous séparer... Tu me manques à mourir. C'est une douleur glacée... qui me brûle au cœur... hhh... Mon paradis s'est écroulé et j'aire dans les limbes... hhh... Tu n'est plus là pour nous voir nous habiller devant ce miroir... Tu me manques...

**Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone**_ [__Ce qui réside dans mon cœur s'en ira seul __]_

C'était si inattendu ! Personne ne m'y avait préparé... hhh... Tu... es parti emportant avec toi...hhh... ton dernier sourire. Je ne l'ai pas vue... et maintenant... sur ton visage inerte... il semble si fantomatique... J'ai terriblement mal... et mes sanglot son des convulsion qui me brise le corps... Comment as-tu pue mourir si vite, t'arracher à moi... Me laissant si seul ! Il fait vide, si vide en moi... t... t'è... hhh...

**No love left in me **_ [Il ne reste plus d' amour en moi]  
__**No eyes to see the heaven beside me**__ [Plus d'yeux pour voir le paradis qui m'entoure]  
__**My time is yet to come**__ [Cependant, mon heure va sonner]  
_**So I'll be forever your **_[Et__ je serai alors à toi, pour l'éternité] _

Et j'ai froid Fred... J'ai peur aussi... Mes larmes ne s'arrête pas... Je t'en supplie vient me chercher... Cette endroit est si hostile. Je m'y sent bien trop mal. Je cherche inlassablement... tes... tes yeux pour me regarder... hhh... ton regard pour me couver... Prend ma main dans la tienne...S'il te plais ! Et même si tu doit me glacer, réchauffes moi !... hhh... Réchauffes mon cœur et dis moi que tu est là... Je ne Peux pas vivre sans Toi, Fred... Fred... réponds... Viens me chercher. Tu me manques à en Crever !! Je... t.. FRED !! Entends mes prières ! Je.. t'aime... merde...hhh... Reviens... me laisse pas face contre terre... je t'aime...


End file.
